onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Five Elders
To the thin, moustached guy ordering Spandine to shoot Clover: This one has no facial hair, while when the thin guy spoke, we never saw his mouth, it was obstructed by his moustache the entiere time. Now, it MAY be the young guy, but given the COMPLETE lack of even a small moustache shadow, it could be the Ghandi guy in a strange angel. But it definitely wasn't the thin, moustached guy. User:New Babylon In the anime, it shows a light thin mustache hinting the youngest elder ordered the shooting. Please watch episode 227 Voices Just watched Ep 151 with their first appearance. Gandhi is definitely voiced by Ogata (his voice is very recognizable), while I believe Rabbi is voiced by Noda. They were the only 2 who spoke in the episode, and the Japanese wiki lists Noda and Ogata first in the Gorousei's list of seiyuu. Idol Choujin Showtime 16:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Tall, thin, moustached Gorousei I think it's pretty safe to say that the Gorousei is, in at least appearance, based on leaders. I'm mostly thinking about the Gandhi- and the Gorbachev-gorousei's. With that in mind, doesnt TTM-gorousei look like Albus Dumbledore? --FifthDisciple 01:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :The Gandhi and the Gorbachev gorousei do have some speculative resemblance, the Dumbledore one however is more speculative. This is mostly because Dumbledore kinda has more than one interpretation. Firstly, there is the interpretation that casual Harry Potter readers create in their mind which is at most completely different from one another. Second, there are the movie interpretations. There are two movie interpretations. One that sadly died and one that filled up his role. Among these two, some people prefer one over another. :So regarding a fictional character based on another fictional character with lots of interpretations, it's kinda very speculative in essence.Mugiwara Franky 03:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) The correct order of the voice actors gorosei is as follows: Keiichi Noda: This elder has a scar on the left side of his face, wears a hat over gray dreadlocks, and wields a walking cane. Masato Hirano, Keiichi Sonobe (Episode 249 +): This elder is a tall and thin mustached man. Masato Hirano: This elder is bald, and has large birthmark on his forehead spots, much like former Soviet premier Mikhail Gorbachev. Kenichi Ogata: This is the oldest elder looking. He is bald, with glasses and a white gi, much like Mahatma Gandhi. He Also holds a samurai sword with hin. He is the only one of the five not to wear a black suit, and the only one without facial hair. Yasunori Masutani: The youngest looking of the five elders, he sports a beard and blond hair of the Same color, and has a scar on his chest. Also he wears his suit with the shirt buttons open, and without a tie. And you're certain of this? Also, please sign your posts. 19:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry I made a small mistake, the elder gorosei is a tall and thin mustached man, was the voice of Keiichi Sonobe in episode 241 and episode 511, and Masato Hirano's voice in episode 277. Sorry for my little mistake.